


Dragons and Ghosts (Gency Week Day 5)

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Gency Week 2.0 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gency Week, Kinda but not really, Magical Tattoos, Noodle Dragons, Ultimates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: Angela Ziegler is, quite possible, the most unlucky person in Gibraltar. A ghost coming to kill her is nothing unsurprising.





	Dragons and Ghosts (Gency Week Day 5)

She’d been working late, busy checking up on Valentina, a member of the Italian Army who’d come back with the recall. They’d had a short run-in with the remnants of the Shimada clan, and the older woman had caught a spray of machine gun fire across her belly, a couple brushing her liver. With Angela’s biotics, it hadn’t been too serious, but enough to warrant an overnight stay for observation.

Genji had stopped by at some point, always the charmer with ramen for both women. She chided him lightly, something about spoiling her silly, but kissed him anyway, and shooed him away to finish her paperwork. Valentina was settled, sleeping peacefully, so she snuck to her office and sat, carefully scribbling at the mound of paperwork there for her.

Angela smelled him before she saw him, really, a sickly smell of decay that made her retch immediately, and she stood. Nothing in her office should smell like that. They had a morgue, yes, but it was empty, and on its own ventilation system regardless. She stepped aside, heading to the door to go check for the source of the odor, and missed the black mass creeping behind her.

Suddenly, Reaper had her by the throat, feet dangling uselessly above the ground, back firmly against the wall.

“Nice to see you again!” he snarled, the steel claws of his glove cutting deep into her neck. She scrabbled for purchase with her feet and her hands, desperately scratching and kicking. Gabriel, who used to be her friend, who used to be her family, chuckled. “You scared, doc?”

Angela wildly tried to scratch at the mask. Her voice came out croaky, hoarse, thin. “Please… Gabriel-”

His free hand slammed against the wall next to her head, and she squeaked. “Do  _ not _ call me that.”

He had been her friend once, Angela thought, the concept fuzzy as the oxygen faded from her brain. This wasn’t Gabe anymore. Gabe would have died for her or any member of Overwatch. Now? This thing masquerading as her old friend was trying to kill her. Tears streamed down her face. This was a  _ thing _ using Gabe’s mind, using his visage, his flair for the dramatics.

“Gabriel,” she said again, using precious oxygen to try and  _ reason _ with whatever of Gabe might be left in the ghost’s smoggy body. “It’s Angela.”

The grip squeezed harder, and blood trickled down her neck, hot and sticky. It cooled on Reaper’s claws like tar, and stuck the collar of her scrubs to her body. She wheezed, face burning hot from the blood trapped there, eyes under pressure, a roar in her ears. Dying. The burning intensified as her toes and fingertips went cool, as she gave her final struggles, praying to whatever might be listening for help.

Burning, burning, there was nothing but burning.

And then, a release: like a burst bubble. The burning crescendoed in her right arm and travelled out, something crackling like lightning as Reaper let her go. She gasped in the air as she fell to her knees, stinking of smog and ozone, and only somewhat heard the Reaper’s shouts. Angela finally looked up, the blur covering her vision not  _ quite _ enough to mask what was happening. A flash of green was coiled around Reaper. Not just a flash of green, she realized after a moment, but a green dragon.

Genji’s dragon ripped into Reaper, black ooze spilling from her maw as she grappled with the ghost. He was dissolving, turning to smoke and ash that left the beast in a tangle on the floor as the smog gushed up and into the ventilation, leaving only that sick scent and an angry dragon. Angela leaned back against the wall, eyes trained on the dragon. Weakly, she patted the ground next to her. “Otohime. Come here.”

The dragon moved to settle her head on Angela’s lap, and she laid a hand on the smooth scales. “Did you come here to help me? Did I summon you?”

Otohime’s expression gave away nothing, the dragon simply sighing delicately and closing her amber eyes. Angela stroked the dragon’s mane gently. “You should go get Genji and bring him here.”

Something almost like a grumble sounded in the beast’s chest, but she simply stood, dipped her head at Angela, and disappeared in a shimmer of green. Angela dropped her head back with a heavy thump, and she closed her eyes, vowing to only rest them for a moment, but fell asleep regardless, barely roused by Genji’s arrival.

“What happened?” he whispered, fingers trailing along her right arm, tender for some reason, only a vague reminder of the intense burning she’d felt previously.

Angela croaked, “Reaper happened. Otohime came when I called. ‘M tired. Arm hurts.”

She slumped back, spent from that little in the way of speech, and her eyes drifted, finally, to her right arm. She blinked once, and grunted in surprise, realizing why Genji was so speechless, so transfixed on her arm. A magnificent tattoo of a green dragon sat on her right arm, curling down with its tail at her wrist and head at her shoulder, and something like pride curled up in her chest, bright and unrelenting. Angela smiled weakly, and Genji did too, just faintly, as he gathered her up into his arms and took swift strides towards the medbay.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon's name, Otohime (also known as Toyotama-hime), is actually picked from Japanese folklore! She is the daughter of Ryujin, the sea king, and turns into a dragon! In my headcanon here, Genji heard the story as a child, and named his dragon after the princess.
> 
> [You can find the story here.](http://www.goddessaday.com/southeast-asian/toyotama-hime)


End file.
